


The Knife I Hold

by Nate_der_graben



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fallen Down, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk is nervous, Gen, Inner Dialogue, Male Frisk (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Teenage Frisk (Undertale), frisk is kind, inner battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate_der_graben/pseuds/Nate_der_graben
Summary: Frisk...awakens in hell. Not the place. A feeling. He's escaped. Not everyone is thrilled with that.Except Gaster.Gaster and his damn experiements.He only has a pocket knife.knife...knife....knife...knife...knife....knife...knife...knife....knife...knife...knife....knife...knife...knife....knife...knife...knife....knife...knife...knife....knife...knife...knife....knife...knife...knife....knife...knife...knife....knife...knife...knife....knife...knife...knife....knife...knife...use the knife....No. It's not right.Use it...it feels great.No. It's. Not-....right. feel its blade on your fingers.So smoooooooooooooth- No! I won't! You can't make me like you! I REFUSE!
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Awakened By Hellbeasts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is a new idea that I had that I wanted to try. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> And yes, I will eventually get back to my other works, but I want to get this one out first.

Aichmophobia. 

Noun. 

The extreme fear of sharp objects, especially those pointed at the subject. 

White Coat Syndrome.

Noun.

A fear-response of being near or being reminded of doctors or a medical environment. Usually coupled with hyperventilation and/or high blood pressure.

...

Ostiophobia. 

Noun. 

The fear of skeletons.

* * *

"nnng-"

"That's right, Blade. Struggle."

I heard the voice. I remembered things. I began to FIGHT. But couldn't. I couldn't see. Could hear and smell though. What I heard terrified me; the tic-tacking sound of a computer keyboard in an echo-y room. _Gaster...._

"ha...ha..he..hel...help..." My lungs aren't obeying me. Because of the smell. That...too-clean smell that pierces right into your brain... my heart wasn't pumping any faster...or was it?

I was panicking. 

I can't move i can't move "I can't move I can't move I can't move I can't move-" I managed to speak. The typing stopped. Footsteps.

_tap._

_tap._

_tap._

_tap._

"What was that now, Blade?" Gaster said. I was muttering, "I can't move." over and over again. I felt myself shivering. 

"Ah...Assistant, would you please help Blade out? He appears to be hyperventilating again."

"Y-y-y-y-yes Dr. G." A few timid _pitter-patters_ and I felt a cold wipe on my neck. I felt myself convulse, both being already cold and scared. I was shivering uncontrollably, this time speaking clearly,

"Needle, needle, needle, no needle, it's fine, it's fine, it's fine, needle, needle, neck, needle, pinch, nothing more, needle, needle..."

"D-doctor? I-i nnnneed a-a-a-ass-assistance!"

"What?" 

"He's in full panic mode now. I can't get to his neck."

"Then shank him in the leg. Or arm. Heck stab him in the ass if you need to, Alphys. Don't allow his fear to become your own. It's not the monster way. We are, after all, better in more ways than one than a mere human." 

A kick. I sensed the movement. I rolled away, and sensed Dr. Gaster's surprise.

"...impressive... I do believe that it's working..."

"S-so no injection then?"

"No...for now. Remove his restraints. You seem to have an easier time getting them off than I ever could."

Foot steps. 

Pitter-patter. 

A soft voice. "H-hey there, Buddy. It's your friend. Alphys. Wanna be let go?"

"...yes. please," I say slowly. I feel careful hands push a button on my back. With a hiss, I feel the restraints on my arms and legs that I was not aware of come off. My breathing is slowing.

Steady.

Normal.

Then, I feel a small tug on my face. The cloth is soft, and smells nice, so I almost miss it hiding the world from my eyes. I look up. Alphys, Dr. Gaster's nervous assistant was always kind to everyone. Despite her Nerdy-look, I almost felt like she could be a sister...or a mother-no, not a mother. A friend. Yes, a friend. 

"You're almost done for today, Blade," Dr. Gaster said from his computer. I managed to steel myself to look around the room.

I was on a table, low to the ground at the moment. It was on a hydraulic pump system to be able to reach Gaster's scary hight, or even Alphy's short hight. At the moment, Gaster had been at his complex looking computer system. All around him were electronics and pumps, liquids and syringes, tubes of many sizes, and, to top it off, a giant skull-looking thing. 

"Not a skull," Gaster had once said to Alphys when she commented on it. "Although it certainly looks like it is, for some reason Determination is easily inserted and _extracted_ when it thinks it's in a living being."

I flexed my hands and feet, then my arms and legs. Gaster was still at his computer. With my panic attack gone, thank God, I could think clearly. And I knew exactly what I wanted to do first. 

_c-c-c-crack!_

Wincing, Gaster whipped around to glare at me. I had cracked my back. It was stiff from locking itself up. He just grumbled and turned back to his computer. Alphys heard something off in the distance, probably her phone, and skittered off to find whatever it was. I was sitting on a table. I wore nothing except a clean pullover robe. The hospital kind, except it was much more longer than those kind, in order to allow me to get comfortable to some degree when I got cold. Surprisingly, I was almost always comfortable. Being cold usually meant that I was about to have a panic attack, much like the one I'd just had. 

With Gaster distracted, I meditated for a moment. It wasn't true meditation, but Gaster usually let me be when I was doing it. At first, I had faked it, in order for Gaster to leave me alone. But then, I began to exercise my mind, usually imagining things, like food or toys I used to have back on the surface. Sometimes I could imagine the sky and clouds and sun. Or the stars and moon. Sometimes, I liked to test my brain, just to make sure that I was being sharp. Despite most everything, I could think quickly, and about multiple things at once. On the surface, I was diagnosed at 12 with ADD, Attention Deficit Disorder. Gaster was ecstatic when he learned of this, giving me brain puzzles to play with, just to see how observant I could be. 

Today, however, was different. I had _sensed_ things, and reacted to them. Gaster had been giving me transfusions of some sort of liquid lately. Nothing really had happened. Except for today. It was small, but even Gaster knew it was significant. I was growing in the way he wanted.

" _ **File, located. Subject 0007:Human species, codename Blade. Real name: unknown. Current age: unknown. Weight: 11.1 Stone. Reaction to medication in the last 30 days: False. Reaction to DT infusion in the last 72 hours: True. Saving data changes...please wait.**_ "

Gaster's footsteps were already moving towards me. I ignored them as per usual. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me flintch and open my eyes. Gaster wasn't totally ugly as he bemoaned, he was just unusual-looking. A nasty scar went from one eye upwards and another from his other eye going down. Usually, he was never touchy-feely. This was...new.

"Blade, my son. I am so proud of you. I want to apologize for my actions over the period of the last 4 months."

_What the hell? Was this a trap?_

"I understand if you can't forgive me, and I regret everything I've done here to you. I've given you new fears. As a doctor, that makes me feel terrible. I am a Doctor after all! I should be healing you, not hurting you." 

He got up and then sat down next to me, his lanky limbs stretching far from the table. 

"But you see...I am a scientist as well. I must _understand_ that which we do not _know_. You are the first human to come down to the underground in...well...I think it's easily been 100 years."

I spoke. I felt more confident than I sounded, which was a strange sensation.

"Were you alive for all those other people? Did you experiment on them too? Did you torture them like you have me?" I looked up. My face felt hot. I was legitimately angry. "What right do you have to say that you're sorry? Who died and made you God of the human body?"

Gaster's pupils shrunk in fear. A red light was emanating from somewhere, but I was too angry to care where it was or what it was. What I cared about was getting my point across. 

That's...when the voice started talking. Blood was making that water sound in my ears, so I couldn't hear anything that Gaster was saying. All I knew was that I heard someone else say, _Get up...get up..._

I stood up. I felt strong. It felt so nice. Gaster's towering height didn't even intimidate me at all. All I did was take a step off the table, and he went running. 

_After him._

Sure. I'll follow him. I walked quickly to see where he was going. A panel on a far wall was being tapped at and a door swished open, and then Gaster disappeared inside. 

_Follow him._

Sure. I guess I'll have to brute force the pad. 

0001\. Wrong. 0002. Wrong. 1111. Wrong. 1112 Wrong.... In frustration I punched the wall. 

And it crumbled. Surprised I gasped and took a step back, tripped over a bundle of wires and cracked my head on the floor. 


	2. The Awakening

I slowly woke up again. Apparently, slamming your head on smooth, stone flooring isn't a good idea. 

Ow. 

I sat up and looked around. I had no idea how long I'd been out. Maybe only a moment or two. Gaster wasn't typing endlessly away at his computer, and Alphys wasn't anywhere around here. I managed to get up. Rubbing the back of my head, I felt quite the lump. Oof. _Better get some compression on it._

 _Compression...hmmm._ Why was that making me remember something. Oh, that's right. Gaster hid my clothes that I'd fallen down in, in a compression chamber. I guess it was supposed to keep everything fresh (no bugs can really live without oxygen for long.). 

But where was the chamber? I shouldn't say chamber, a tube or box is more like it. It was only like the size of my head. Vacuum chamber! That's what it's called! Sheesh. Maybe I had a concussion when I fell?

I looked around, seeing only the Lab's usual flooring. I looked behind the giant computer screen and under several desks. I even managed to open some locked doors (Gaster apparently used the a variation of the same code over and over again), but even they didn't have anything remotely close to a vacuum chamber, cube-thing. But I did find my pocket knife. I wondered why Gaster had separated it from my other belongings, when I found a piece of paper not too far away from where I found the knife. The paper had some interesting characters on it. I recognized them as Gaster's shorthand that he wrote in. Well, he called it Shorthand. I suspect that he never knew how to write in English in the first place. 

_Wait a minute....Gaster? Like...the freaking_ FONT?!

I snorted in amusement. Either Gaster legitimately didn't know English and only knew the Wing Ding Gaster Font for...whatever reason...or he was so devoted to his name that he learned the font's alpha-numeric system. Which wouldn't be too hard for him. He was a fast learner. He also spoke in ASL for some reason. I thought that maybe he'd stumbled across some books about English Language and whatnot. Sure enough, after some digging in the same closet, I found a book.

_English-Variants and How to understand Them_

Upon opening the book, the introduction page fell out. Apparently, Gaster took some hardcore notes on the whole book, and it was ready to fall apart in general. 

From what I could make out, I learned a few things:

1\. Gaster did write in English. 

2\. Gaster attempted to learn Middle English (which to his credit, he did manage to get the hang of it)

3\. There was an entire chapter for American Sign Language, a language that uses the hands to form a visual language.

4\. Gaster learned this first, because he already had the habit of using his hands to speak.

So...Gaster really was just a Scientist. And a Doctor. Why....did he do those things to me then? All the injections? All the strange foods? All the exercises? 

I shivered. _Not here. Not now. See what else you can find._

I looked in every possible room. That's when I found my file. Or, at least, a physical version of my file. Gaster sure was prepared for anything, huh?

It was on top of a bookshelf in a box labeled "Emergency Backups." 

There were other names there, but I was really only interested in my file. I noticed that Gaster seemed to really let his reasoning and thoughts show in his writing. 

For example; in the Language book, he said that ASL sounded like a perfect language, and that everyone in the Underground should learn it. Apparently, he'd gone a whole week without speaking, teaching a few friends of his the language. I have no idea who those friends were. The fact that Gaster had any friends came as a surprise to me. Sure, I'd recovered from the shock of a skeleton and a mini dinosaur talking and whatnot, but I never heard them speaking about the...Underground. I can only assume that's what Gaster called this Lab, maybe. 

My File was as follows:

> _Today, a young human fell down a crevice into the Underground. Oh, Joyous days! Finally, my purpose as Royal Scientist to King Asgore Dreemurr. I have done so many tests on the other human souls to see just how the human species functions, but have gone absolutely nowhere with it. Now! A Live subject! I must list a number of experiments to see how they function, behave and perhaps how a human's SOUL behaves inside of a human..._

There was a long list of things that he wanted to know, and how he might go about finding that out from...me. I was about to put the file back when I saw a part that made me interested. At the bottom of the strangely laid out info page, there was a box labeled "Comments." It was JAMMED with words:

> _I feel absolutely terrible! I had no idea that humans were so...fragile. This human refuses to speak to me directly. When one of my interns entered the room to hand me a cup of coffee one day, she managed to get several words out of him. He doesn't trust me! At least, I think this human is a he. He doesn't look like the girls in the strange cartoon books that Alphys has about her workstation. I never checked for any gender revealing...organs. I never wanted to violate the human. But instead, it appears that I have, through my experiments. I should be released from my scientific duty for what I have done!_
> 
> _It all started after the human was brought straight to my lab (as per my request to the King of course) unconscious. I only took a few blood samples in order to get a better look at the human to magic ratio and to find out a little more about humans in general. That was all I took. How was I supposed to know that he had several phobias all at the same time!? He was sleeping for most of the time that I was interacting with him! Scans, samples, and a few injections were all....well. Perhaps that is where I have gone wrong. Typically, from what I hear, Doctors ask permission from the patient before administering any injection, unless it is a life or death situation. I never asked. I supposed I got impatient. I managed to use a machine to copy Healing Magic, like the Queen has. Whatever injuries he had reversed instantly. That was the day he woke up. And all Hell broke lose. And I got angry at the human. And myself._
> 
> _I tried to get the human to trust me, but no. He seemed to know just what I was doing. After all, at the time, I was the only one in the whole lab for weeks on end._
> 
> _Save the human of course._
> 
> _I must...apologize to him when he's better. His brain shows signs of concussions, which the Magic seemed to help START the action of healing those. Apparently, the human Brain is quite unique and sensitive. It is a strange organ. After 100+ years of decomposition, the other human bodies don't have any organs left in their bodies. I checked. He also shows signs of mental trauma. Apparently, he has a phobia of doctors, which complicates things. I had to use a special restraint system to even keep him in the room. I even had to, regrettably, resort to putting him in a cage at night to ensure that he was still there when I returned the next day._
> 
> _I had to take his clothes away, save the piece of clothing that he insisted to Alphys was important to keeping him somewhat appropriate. I allowed him to keep it on. It covers the area where I assume his loins would be. But I did not pursue it, as I said before._
> 
> _His clothing was interesting. A Sweater, in a similar pattern to she-who-will-not-be-named, just a different color combination. She had a lime green and disgusting yellow striped sweater. He appears to have much better taste in color combinations as his seems to be an interesting shade of grey, and red. The grey is almost white with specks of a darker grey throughout the grey areas. Interesting. The pants were of no interest to me until I discovered that humans also have pockets like we do down here. I suppose that it would make sense that technological advancements would be somewhat equal as long as both parties have the same resources. In the pockets were some items that I have never encountered before in my life._
> 
> _The first item I found was a "Real Leather" money folder. It had some currency in it, which I photographed. Of course I put it back! They appear to hold certain individuals to a high level of respect, to put them on a currency. We stamp Asgore's face onto Gold down here. I suppose it makes sense. The next thing I found was a device that was broken beyond all repair. Alphys happened to be in the Lab when I was examining the technology. She identified it as a more advanced version of a cell phone. But since it was crushed, there was no point in trying to repair it. Despite our large computers, we know very little about micro technology. Then there is the blade. It is a collapsible, small, pocket-sized knife of some sort. It does not look to be a weapon, but rather a tool, as one might have a knife in the kitchen. Perhaps having a knife with you is a good idea. I should develop the idea at some point in the future. This was the only item that I knew the exact word to, and when the human refused to answer to any name, I figured that referring to him as Blade might be as good as anything. He seems to respond to it better than just calling him "Human" or "Child"._
> 
> _I hid the blade anyway, despite the fact that he will never be able to escape from the lab. Hopefully. Despite my actions, it is for the good of monsterkind after all! We are beginning to feel the strain of overpopulation. We need to expand outward. Granted, there are only a good 200-300 monsters in total down here, but there isn't a whole lot of places that individuals can go to say, build a home. That damn barrier that the Warlocks of Olde placed on every possible exit, and future exit as we found later on, is the thing keeping us here. Should the human die, we will have the 7th SOUL to smash the barrier once and for all!_
> 
> _No! I am a monster. I have emotion, don't I? This human is special. Everyone that's seen him seems to think so. Even I do. If he were to die, I have a feeling that I would get into trouble._

Well. It looked like Gaster actually had a conscious, which would explain his actions...whenever it was that I spoke up to him a while ago. 

There was a back page with some more notes on it, mostly detailing my reactions to things, which were never anything ever. Monster foods and medicines didn't have any adverse affects on me, because my system was used to the typical Human food. Then, I saw the most recent update. It appeared that he'd written it today, or whenever I didn't pass out (sheesh). 

> _It appears that all humans have one thing in common. Determination. While monsters certainly have this as a trait, this is a physical trait for humans._
> 
> _I wish to see if adding more Determination (DT) to a human SOUL would encourage Blade to poke out of his scared little shell of his. I'm sure that once he comes around, Blade and I could get along well together. Or perhaps not. But the DT is for certain going to have some sort of affect. The other SOULs typically would react to DT doses instantaniously. But this is a LIVE human. I'll have to administer it with a Health Magic base, so that it goes directly to his SOUL. Apparently, Health Magic goes to the SOUL for the SOUL to expel the energies wherever necessary. I'd read somewhere about this interesting fact, but I was skeptical until I rediscovered it._
> 
> _Well. Here I go. To either make a difference, and make history, or a mistake and perhaps die in the process._
> 
> _I suppose I should mention that if Blade were to ever escape, that he'd best make for the Castle. I should try to find a way to get Alphys to tell him that. Anything I say goes in one ear and out the other. I would really like to get to know this human._

I was stunned. The monsters. 200-300 of them? Overpopulation? My SOUL unlocking some sort of magical barrier trapping them all down here. I felt anxiety clutch at my heart. And I'd been obstinate. I felt bad. But I had a right to! Or...

Sighing, I sighed and looked around more. I finally found the box. It was a lot smaller than I remembered it. I pushed the button labeled, Safe Release. With a slow hiss, the lid opened, allowing me access to my sweater, undershirt, jeans, socks and shoes and my wallet. I realized that I must have lost some weight since I Fell, because my jeans started slipping a little. Grabbing the waistband, I looked around for a belt I could borrow. If Gaster and Alphys hadn't come in to find me, then I figured that they'd be hiding away somewhere else. I found a box full of wires. Thin wires. Grinning, a plan zipped into my head. I was always good at crafts. I started making a 4 string braid that I learned from the village's school in art class. Good thing I paid attention. The wires were just long enough to go through my belt loops and have enough leftover to act as a belt. I found some computer plug things and managed to tie them to the wire-belt. They plugged into each other pretty well, and just to make sure that they'd stay, I found a few rubber bands laying on the computer desk and used them to keep the plugs together. For now, they'd work. 

Sighing I looked around again. I then made eye contact with the decent sized hole in the wall. I remember that I'd done that...somehow. Curious, I stepped up to the wall and lightly tapped at it. Concrete of some sort. Or a natural stone. Looking in the hole, I realized that the door that Gaster had opened was actually a hidden elevator. I was in a basement level of some sort, from what I could see. 

Once again, curious, I tried the number pad again, trying a variation of the code I learned. I heard a beep. Then a wirrrring sound. 

I heard the elevator descending. I'd either done it, or someone was coming back down. Probably, I'd figured out the code. 

The door opened like a normal door, hence the reason I didn't know that it was an elevator at first, and I stepped in. There were a few buttons, but only 6 of them. I decided to aim for the top floor. See, they weren't numbered, like normal elevators, they were labeled. I read them. 

"Tlab" "Groom" "XProom" "Emergency" "Lounge" "Ghouse"

Which to choose...

I decided to try "Ghouse" whatever that is. It was highest on the wall, so I figured it'd be the best place to start. The door closed silently, and a low wirrr told me I was going up.


	3. Hot Hot Hot

The door opened with a swish and I stepped out, cautiously. 

Nothing. 

Nothing yet anyway. And it certainly looked like I made it to the top floor. There was a significant rise in temperature, which made me a little nervous. Sure, it was only a few degrees higher than on the bottom floor, but...it actually made sense. The floor I was on was mostly tiled, with another mega-computer on the wall to one side. The disorganization told me that it had to be Alphys' little corner. The escalator noise surprised me. There were two; one going upwards on one side of the room and one going down on the other, on the same side. _Strange..._ I thought nothing of it and cautiously listened. No noise, save the escalator. I went towards the door as quietly as possible. I tend to be rather quiet when moving around anyway. The sneakers I had were a couple years old, so they had that really nice flexibility and soft soles that made it possible to walk on tiled floors quietly. It was totally quiet. 

I touched the door gingerly. I don't know if I expected it to be booby trapped, or what, but it was a door regardless. I looked to the right and saw another number pad. I tried the combination that I'd used for the elevator. With a short "beep" the door swished open...

And I got slapped in the face by a heat wave. 

"Waa!" I was already sweating. Pulling off my sweater, I tied it around my waist. No wonder why it was all hot; there was lava all around! Fortunately it was a good 1/4 mile down the sides of the oddly specific cliff/path that led directly to the door. No one was in sight. Not sound either, save the echoing bubbling and popping of the lava far down below. The path was pretty wide, so I felt safe walking it. 

A good 15 minutes later, undershirt drenched and my throat parched, I found a random water cooler on the pathway. It made sense to have one. I was certain that if there were monsters in this underground, there must be some that live here. Although I never saw one, I had a feeling that they were all hiding somewhere. 

_Find them...?_

I shook the thought away. If they were hiding from me, then that probably meant they were scared of me, for whatever the reason. Gaster had looked pretty spooked when he ran off. 

_Maybe the monsters are scared of humans because our ancestors trapped them here after the Great War...hmm..._

Maybe. Maybe not. I started chugging gulps of water from the tiny cup that was offered in the side of the cooler. I hate to admit it, but I drank a good half of the container. It wasn't that big of one. If I did see another monster, I'd mention it to them and try to see if I could help refill it. Taking one last cup of water, I poured it on my face. I swear I heard a _hiss_ as it hit my sweaty brow. Phew that felt heavenly...

I heard something up ahead. It looked like there was a cave up ahead. A dark one. Something told me to be careful. I had to find out where this castle was. Where this...Asgore is, and who he is... Get some answers...

_Grrrrrrowwwlllllll burbble_

I looked down. _Yes, yes. And some food._

Gaster hadn't let me starve. He always fed me pretty regularly. But...this...this was the first time in a while that I hadn't eaten. I was a little chub in the gut, so I figured that I could last a minute or two without eating.

I stood in the entrance of the cave. It was feeling cooler, for sure. I decided to meditate for a minute. I needed to figure some things out...

* * *

_It's not like Gaster ever abused you. No. But he did somethings wrong. He seems sorry. But I want to hear him actually say it to me...._

_I should apologize to him after that for breaking his wall...how did I do that even?_

_Remember....remember...._

_A voice...that's right. I heard a voice tell me to go after Gaster...it sure wasn't mine. Maybe it was just all the stress talking...hmm_

**_Not quite..._ **

_Whoa!_ I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. It was like I was stuck inside my mind.

**_Not quite that either...I'm just...a voice in your mind. You entered the Void by accident. You're pretty powerful if you can do that accidentally._ **

_Ah...umm. Who are you? And What's the Void? Sounds like a weird Limbo._

**_Smart too, eh? Good. Who I am doesn't matter, partner. What matters is, you've made contact with me, and you're strong. The Void is where I reside. It's...between your world and the afterlife._ **

_So...you're a spirit? Can I help you-like-pass on or something?_ I thought of Ichigo from _BLEACH_ for whatever reason. 

_**You ask a lot of questions. Too many, in my opinion. Listen to what I have to say.** _

_Do I have a choice?_

**_Yes. But I'm not gonna let you choose otherwise. Shut up and listen, partner._ **

_Oh...kay?_

**_Good. Now then. My name is Chara. I've been trapped here in the Void for the last century or so. I died here in the Underground. I WANT to go back HOME and that be the end of the bland existence that is living in the Void. I need your strength to allow me to tag along with you on your journey. I can help you learn what the hell's even going on here. I lived with the monsters for a while before I died. Now. All you have to do is say "YES". Got it?_ **

_Ah, no. I'm not even sure if I'm even actually conscious right now. I could be having a dream. You say that you need my strength to tag along. What does that even mean? Are you a human too?_

**_Shut. Up. I-_ **

"Hnnn!" I shot upwards. I'd fallen asleep in the entrance of the cave apparently. Sometimes, a good meditation can do that. I guess my body's still healing from the fall. 

I'd perfected a technique when I was a little kid that I only used to wake up if I didn't like the situation that I was in, while sleeping. It was a strange feeling, and more often than not, I'd have paralysis demons dancing around the room too if I did it too quickly. I can't explain it, it's just a reflex that I have. 

_Chara, huh? Who could that be?_

I would have to figure it out. 

"Now be careful Number 1. I heard from G that he's possibly dangerous."

"Right, Number 2. Uhh..wait a minute. Who's that on the road?"

I couldn't see too far into the cave. Whoever those people were that were talking, they were coming this way, and they might have seen me. Dread suddenly fell upon me. They sounded pretty big...And were wearing some sort of armor. If they had that much going for them, what's to say that they didn't have any weapons? I shot up and turned to run back to the Lab building. 

"Hey! Halt!"

I shot off like an arrow, my sweater flapping behind me. I wasn't in any condition to be running at the moment, but screw that, I was in danger. I managed to take a look behind me to see two impossibly tall husky built figures in black armor both of them carrying a large sword. 

Shit...take mushrooms.


End file.
